


Городские легенды

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: В Нью-Йорке городские легенды встречаются на каждом шагу. Даже в случайном баре, куда Тони с Локи решили заглянуть как-то вечером. И вообще, кто знает, может, легенды намного ближе, чем мы думаем.





	Городские легенды

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения случайны, имя исполнителя, название песни и сама легенда являются выдумкой.

— Джерри, старый чертяка! — расплылся в улыбке Тони, завидев бармена. — Рад тебя видеть!

— Э-э-энтони! — обрадовался и бармен, протягивая руку через стойку. Наклонился, чтобы приобнять Тони и от души похлопать по плечу. — Сколько лет, сколько зим, парень. Слышал, ты теперь ещё более важная фигура, а? Железный Человек! Как насчёт нового фото для моей доски почёта?

— Для тебя всегда с удовольствием, Джерри. Но сегодня я здесь с другом. Его зовут Локи.

— Нездешний? — приветливо кивая Локи, спросил бармен. — Надеюсь, вам понравится у нас, мистер. Нью-Йорк — особенный город.

— Абсолютно согласен.

Локи уже здесь нравилось. Это место ухитрилось не стать новомодным клубом, и в то же время не пыталось косить под ретро. Здесь просто чувствовалась история, уходящая корнями вглубь веков. Но это дыхание старины было естественным, как и обращение «парень» в адрес Тони из уст очень старого, совершенно седого чернокожего бармена.

— Что вам налить, мальчики?

— Порадуй нас каким-нибудь раритетом, — попросил Тони. — Кстати, я думал, ты уже лет десять как не работаешь за стойкой сам.

— Сегодня особенная ночь, — бармен кивнул на растяжку и отправился за выпивкой.

— Ах, вот почему так тихо! — хлопнул себя по колену Тони. — Чёрт, неудачно вышло, — поморщился он и пояснил: — Обычно здесь замечательная живая музыка, но сегодня мы можем услышать одну-единственную песню, правда, во множестве вариантов.

— «Спокойной ночи и удачи»? — взглянув на растяжку, улыбнулся Локи. — Какая-то традиция?

— Скорее, городская легенда. Джерри, не хочешь рассказать моему другу о том, чем эта ночь особенная? — спросил Тони вернувшегося бармена.

— Ты же знаешь, я могу рассказывать это бесконечно!

Бармен кивнул помощнику, чтобы тот занялся клиентами, а сам достал третий стакан, плеснул туда тоже и уселся напротив Тони и Локи.

— Самый выдержанный бренди, какой только есть в моих подвалах, — похвастался он. — Так вот, теперь вы готовы к тому, чтобы услышать, как был написан этот хит. Прямо здесь, да-да, вот за этим самым роялем! Восемьдесят два года назад Фрэнки Купер со своей Молли бывал здесь каждый вечер. Каждый вечер он садился к роялю и играл. Полчаса, час. Классику и джаз, свои песни и всё, что просили. Сам Фрэнки Купер! Если вы думаете, что хозяин бара мог заплатить ему за это, вы ничего не знаете о тех временах. Фрэнки любил говорить, что это его общественные работы.

— Благородно, — оценил Локи. — Я… читал о временах Великой депрессии. Тогда многие хорошие люди испытывали чувство вины перед согражданами просто за то, что у них была работа и возможность кормить семью.

— Именно так, — кивнул бармен. — Фрэнки был хорошим человеком. А я был счастливчиком, потому что хозяин этого бара сжалился над семилетним беспризорником и дал мне работу. Вытряхивать пепельницы, мыть посуду и подметать пол. За еду и угол в кладовке. Это было шикарно. Фрэнки я обожал и всегда крутился в зале, чтобы послушать, как он играет.

Тут он прервался, поскольку к роялю села какая-то девушка.

— Неплохо, — заметил Тони, послушав первый куплет «Спокойной ночи и удачи».

— Тривиально, — махнул рукой бармен. — Хорошее исполнение, но никакой выдумки. Свои аплодисменты она заслужила, но не мой приз.

— А что за приз? И за что? — заинтересовался Локи.

— Ох, молодёжь, никакого терпения! — ворчливо ответил бармен. — Я же к этому и веду, дослушай — узнаешь! Так вот, в тот вечер Фрэнки Купер уже закончил своё выступление и остался в баре послушать, как играют другие. Все знали, что Фрэнки может похлопотать за того, кого сочтёт талантливым, а безработных талантливых ребят тогда было пруд пруди. Но тот англичанин не выглядел безработным. Знаете, как говорят? Если англичанин молчит, ты всё равно узнаешь его по его шарфу. У этого шарф был отменный, и дорогущий — на такие деньги десяток семей могли прокормиться несколько недель. Никто этого парня не знал, раньше он в нашем баре не появлялся, а тут он садится к роялю и начинает играть «Спокойной ночи и удачи». Ей-богу, он всех растрогал, даже старый Мо слезу пустил! Столько любви к нашему городу, столько надежды, что всё ещё будет хорошо…

— Пока не услышал от Джерри эту историю, я готов был спорить на что угодно, что «Спокойной ночи и удачи» написал парень с Манхеттена, вынужденный покинуть Большое Яблоко, — вставил Тони. — И до сих пор не верится, что это мог быть не местный.

— Однако так и было! — Бармен обновил им содержимое стаканов. — Фрэнки тоже пришёл в полный восторг и сразу обратился к тому парню с деловым предложением. А тот ответил, что ему пора возвращаться домой этой ночью. Насовсем, в Англию. Молли тогда расплакалась и сказала, что не вынесет, если больше никто никогда в Нью-Йорке не услышит эту замечательную песню. И тот англичанин вдруг улыбнулся и сказал, чтобы она не плакала, он дарит эту песню им. Они с Фрэнком сели за рояль, но повторить несколько заковыристых пассажей у Фрэнки не получалось. Тогда они вдвоём придумали тот вариант, что мы знаем.

— Подарить песню — красивый жест, — хмыкнул Локи. — Но бесполезный.

— Не скажи, — мотнул головой Тони. — «Спокойной ночи и удачи» взорвала чарты, а Фрэнк Купер не взял себе ни цента. До сих пор все отчисления с продаж идут городу и в разные благотворительные фонды. Бесплатные столовые, больницы и школы для бедных, гранты на поступление в университет. Всё это — цена той подаренной песни. Целое состояние, насколько я знаю.

— А тот парень так и не объявился больше?

— Никто его не видел, — подтвердил бармен. — Тридцать лет назад, когда Фрэнки умер, а мы стали проводить эту ночь, я всё ждал, что однажды он объявится. Но напрасно.

— Вы так и не рассказали, что за приз, — напомнил Локи.

— Всё очень просто. Я обожаю эту песню с тех самых пор, как впервые её услышал. В следующем году мне стукнет девяносто, и я очень хочу ещё хоть разок перед смертью услышать «Спокойной ночи и удачи» такой, какой услышал её в тот вечер. Поэтому мы проводим конкурс. Кто сумеет исполнить её хотя бы похоже на оригинал, получит вот это.

Бармен, кряхтя, наклонился и достал из-под стойки специальную музейную коробку. С благоговением откинул крышку.

— Шарф того самого англичанина, — пояснил Тони. — В тот вечер он подарил Джерри свой шарф. На удачу.

— И, как видите, он мне её принёс! — бармен широким жестом обвёл помещение бара. — Теперь это моя собственность, и внуки достаточно чтут меня, чтобы сохранить это место и после моей смерти.

— Тебе бы пошёл этот цвет, — сказал Тони, поглаживая серо-зелёную ткань шарфа кончиками пальцев. — Не хочешь попытать удачу?

— Если это доставит удовольствие вам обоим, — неожиданно легко согласился Локи.

Снял пальто, прошёл к роялю, уселся, поправил манжеты, улыбнулся Тони, найдя его взглядом, привычно проверил микрофон, словно делал это каждый вечер, и начал играть.

— Пресвятая дева Мария! — ахнул бармен, когда Локи дошёл до проигрыша. — Если б я верил в переселение душ, так решил бы, что это оно и есть, — прошептал он.

Последний аккорд прозвучал в полнейшей тишине, а затем грянули аплодисменты. Локи с трудом протиснулся сквозь толпу норовящих пожать ему руку или хлопнуть по плечу людей обратно к стойке.

— Спасибо! — прочувствованно сказал бармен. На глазах у него блестели слёзы.

— Если хотите, мы можем сделать запись и прислать вам. Да, Тони?

— Без проблем, — подтвердил он.

— Возьмите! — бармен протянул драгоценный шарф Локи. — Это ваше по праву.

Локи не стал отказываться, спрятал свой шарф в карман пальто и надел этот.

— А вы ведь и похожи на того англичанина! — вдруг заметил бармен. — Смотрите сами!

Он отколол от доски почёта одну из старых фотографий и протянул её Тони.

— Это вот Фрэнки, это дядя Сэм, тогдашний хозяин бара, а это…

Снимок изрядно выцвел, но тёмные волосы, глаза, овал лица и главное — широкая, очень знакомая улыбка были всё ещё отчётливо видны.

— Да, вот так поверишь в переселение душ или вечную жизнь, — сказал Тони, многозначительно взглянув на Локи. Тот улыбнулся, мечтательно и слегка смущённо.

— Никто не живёт вечно.

— Разве что легенды, — добавил Тони, возвращая снимок бармену.

— И добрые дела, — кивнул тот.


End file.
